


Alive - A Desperate Doctors One Shot

by ExcitedDragon



Category: Desperate Doctors - Story, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitedDragon/pseuds/ExcitedDragon
Summary: Hyde doesn't know exactly who or what he is, but that's not going to stop him from having a little fun.





	Alive - A Desperate Doctors One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa i had so much fun writing this, i hope you guys enjoy it just as much

The terrible pain, the soul wrenching horror, the racing of his mind all seemed to all stop as soon as they had started. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt like a new man. He slammed his hand onto the work table, barely pulling himself up. He found that his clothes no longer fit him. That’s when his eye was caught by the shattered glass on the floor. 

 

He grinned, still delirious. He gave shrill cackle, placing a hand on his face. He wasn’t Henry Jekyll anymore, no he was someone entirely different. Someone entirely new. And he felt _alive_. 

 

°°° 

 

Everything felt so different, yet familiar. The wind passing over his skin, the clicking of cobblestone under his feet. His mind raced with the possibilities of what this new life, this new face could bring. As he ran through the dark streets of London, his cloak billowing in the wind, he began to think of the doors that were opened. Not he nor Jekyll had to deal with the consequences of their own actions. Or he didn’t have to deal with the consequences of his own actions, it was all very confusing. 

 

Jekyll could do whatever he pleases and he could return and hide. Hyde. That wasn’t a half bad name. Then a thought seemed to stop him in his tracks. How was he supposed to change back? That certainly killed the mood. As he pondered that potentially horrifying thought he heard something. The distant sounds of laughter and music. He turned to look towards the sounds, down the alley adjacent to him. 

 

He walked through it, the sounds growing louder. What he found at the end was a cozy looking tavern, lights coming from each window. 

 

"The Red Rat..." He mumbled. He still wasn't used to the sound of his own voice. It was rough and surly. He stepped forward and pushed open the door. Inside was a crowd of people, drinking and laughing. He spotted the bar and without hesitation, he walked over, pushing up his sleeves again before taking a seat. He definitely needed some better fitting clothes. 

The barkeep raised an inquisitive eyebrow before speaking. 

 

“What’ll it be?” She asked. 

 

“Whatever’s good around here.” He said in a low voice. He still had trouble wrapping his head around this. Before he could even get his drink, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned to find two men, almost twice his size and looking particularly angry at him 

 

The first man spoke up. “Hey _freak_ , this’s my seat.” 

 

Hyde assumed the three of them had had a few drinks, but instead of reasoning with them or politely stepping out of the way, his lips curled into a callous smile. 

 

“Well I don’t see your name on it.” He thought he was quite clever. He thought he was a lot less clever after the first man almost immediately punched him across the face. He slowly turned back to face them. He felt his lip, it was bleeding. Bleeding, that was new. He’d never been hit hard enough to bleed or Jekyll had never been hit hard enough to bleed before. 

 

The barkeep placed the near empty bottle on the bar. “Break it up!” She shouted. And at that moment an idea hit him. He stood up, discreetly reaching for the bottle now behind his back. 

 

“Now, now, I know when I’m beat…” He smirked and wrapped his fingers around the nose of the bottle. 

 

“Whoops!” And with frightening accuracy and calmness, he threw the glass bottle at the second man’s head. Unfortunately, he ducked and it hit someone else behind him, and they toppled into another table. And like that, every patron of the bar were at each other’s throats. He grinned. He was a little proud of himself. 

 

He decided to make a break for the exit when the first man was pushed out of a crowd into his path. He swung a punch at him. Hyde ducked, barely getting socked across the face. He threw an uppercut, hitting the man squarely in the jaw. He toppled backwards. Hyde looked at his hand. He definitely didn't seem or certainly _feel_ that strong for that matter. At that point, the door had been blocked. He looked around for a window and saw the second man approaching him with a broken bottle. 

 

Hyde dove under a table, looking for any sort of weapon, but there was nothing but the bottom half of a broken bottle with the words _Edwards Brewery_ plastered on it. He hadn't lost the man either. He had to think fast. His eyes darted over to one of the table legs. He grabbed it, trying to pull it off. 

 

"Come on, _come on_!" He said through gritted teeth until it came off with a loud snap. He rolled backwards from the force. Hyde hopped to his feet, brandishing the table leg like some sort of weapon. The man swung the broken bottle at Hyde and he evaded the blow, swinging the table leg into the man's side. 

 

He let out a grunt of pain, tripping over his own feet. The man swung again managing to scratch him in the side. That was the first time Hyde had ever felt pain, real pain. His eyes went wide and his lip quivered. It stung and burned and it was new. A bad new. He whacked the man in the nose, bringing him to his knees and then hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. 

 

He held his bleeding side, staggering backwards. He felt someone grab him, wrapping their arms around his chest and pulling him back. 

 

"Oh! There we go..." The voice of his concealed ally said. It was a girl. An unseen woman was pulling him up the stairs at the back of the bar. Up the stairs was a hallway, with five rooms on each wall. The woman pulled him into the second room on the right, setting him down on the bed. 

 

Still clutching his side, Hyde blinked a few times. The gash was deeper than he once thought, and it was bleeding. Across from the bed was a dresser with a mirror and his new acquaintance was digging through one of the drawers. 

 

She turned back, her hands on her hips. Hyde's eyes widened a little, and a small gasp escaped his lungs. This woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen with his own two, different eyes. 

 

She had soft, delicate features, but also portrayed a woman who knew what she was about. She had wavy, auburn hair that reached her mid back, brown skin, deep, sea green eyes, and a mole right under left eye. 

 

"Alright, there should be some bandages downstairs. You just sit tight." She spoke with an East End accent, whisking out the door. Hyde kept his hand on his bleeding gash, when his eyes met the mirror and he saw his reflection in better detail for the first time. 

 

He was a somewhat handsome man. But there was something uncanny, something downright odd about him. He had dark brown hair that fell over his face, an angular nose that seemed to jut out from the middle of his face and blue eyes with two red rings around the pupils. 

 

She came back after a few minutes with a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages. She them down on the bed beside him. 

 

"Take of your shirt." She said, dipping the cloth into the water. 

 

Hyde felt his face go hot. "Uh, um, what?" He fumbled over his words. The most beautiful woman he had ever was telling him to undress. It seemed a little unprompted, he didn't even know her name. 

 

"Or just lift up your shirt, I need to see your cut." She looked back at him as he tried to hide his blushing face. He rolled up his now blood-stained shirt to show her the wound. She began to dab it with the wet cloth. 

 

"Thank you. For helping me." He struggled with words, but managed to get them out. "I think you're the only person who's shown me kindness so far." 

 

That brought a smile to the mystery woman's face. "Well, aren't you just a charmer." She looked up at him. "Name's Lucy Harris." She stood up, wringing out the cloth into the bowl and grabbing the bandages. "So, what's your name, sweetheart?" 

 

Oh no. He had forgotten to come up with a full name. I mean, he had Hyde, but that was more of last name. That's when he remembered something. 

 

"Hyde. Edward Hyde." He said, trying his damnedest to come off as suave. He looked down at his wound as Lucy began to wrap the bandages around. "I've been applying pressure, but it might need stitches." 

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What're you? A doctor or something." 

 

Edward's mouth flicked upward into a half-smile. "You could say that. I'm more of a... a man of science myself, but I know a doctor." 

 

"You know a doctor? Are you friends?" She smiled, beginning to tie the bandage. 

 

"You could say we're close." He grinned. 

 

Lucy took the bowl of water and the cloth on the dresser and sat down on the bed beside him. 

 

"You seem awful nice for a man starting bar fights." Lucy raised an eyebrow, smiling. 

 

"And you seem awful pretty to be working in a shoddy tavern like this." He replied. 

 

Lucy blushed, giggling a little. She looked back up and the two of them met eyes. And soon, the two of them were leaning closer and ever-so closer to each other. And then, Lucy wrapped her arm around Edwards back and kissed him. It was new. A good new.


End file.
